Dear Brother
by cupcakes645andsprinkles291
Summary: Gaara's relationship with his brother throughout the years starts at childhood ends after Kazakage rescue.


**The story is about How Gaara and Kankuro's bond as brother grows throughout the years.**

**I don't own Naruto, I just made this story for fun.**

_Childhood _

A small redheaded boy clutched his teddy bear, tears filled his eyes as the other children teased him for the Shukaku inside of him. "Monster!" "Freak!" they would call him. If his problem couldn't be any worse he could control sand, there had been very close times where he had almost killed one the them; because he couldn't control it. Everyone feared him, his father hated him and tried multiple times to kill him without success. His mother was dead, died in childbirth. His uncle though he wouldn't admit it feared him. Even his own sister would run at the sight of her younger brother for believing he was a monster.

All except one hated him.

It was his older brother, he never did think that Gaara was a monster. He only wanted to show his younger brother that he wasn't. As he approached him with caution, Gaara looked up his tears ran down his face. A smile came to Kankuro's face "Hey you look you need someone". Hey sat himself next to Gaara putting his hand on his shoulder, the small boy was at first confused at why his brother was being so friendly he should expect him to do the same thing alongside the others tease him, hurt him do anything possible to upset him. Someone came to him a pointed "You'll never fit in!" he clutched his bear tighter, "You're a freak, a monster!, don't you get it nobody will ever except you!" those words they were so hurtful. He heard a thud, looking up Gaara was stunned at what he saw; Kankuro had pinned and was beating the kid to a pulp. "Don't you dare say anything like that again to my brother!"

"He's not a monster he just like you and me! But your too dumb to see that!" His fists pounded the face of the insulter in anger, nobody talked about Gaara that way! "Anyone else got anything to say!" his fists raised up in defense. The others backed away slowly before running far away from them.

Kankuro then walked back to Gaara who still looked stunned, his face looked at his brother you had a grin across it. "If anyone else, does that I pound them flat" Gaara hesitated before he finally spoke "Why did you do that?" he didn't understand, what had Kankuro done that? "Because you're my little brother" his hand rested on his shoulder "It's my job, as your big brother to protect you" "Protect me?" he asked Kankuro nodded "I'll always protect you". Gaara felt a strange feeling of appreciation in his heart, it was a feeling that never he thought he know. A smile then came to his face, Thank you, Kankuro" "No problem...brother".

_Chunin Exams_

It time Gaara's heart grew cold, dark he lost hope that he could ever be loved. His new purpose in the world was to kill others to feed the Shukaku growing need for fresh blood. Kankuro now feared his brother, only on the outside. On the inside the urge to protect Gaara was still strong. He wanted to get closer to Gaara in a way where he could feel safe. It was during the time they were in Konaha that a change in his brother's heart would take place, "Don't get so cocky Do you really think that I consider us siblings? If you get in my way I'll kill you!" his words nearly ripped Kankuro apart. He thought the somehow his brother still cared for him. Perhaps he was wrong, he still did the challenge was to have Gaara see, if by some miracle he did it would be a blessing.

That miracle did come in the form of Naruto Uzumaki. He taught Gaara what it really meant to be protected, to keep your loved ones safe, that the killing in others had no meaning. And ever since then Gaara had changed, he had apologized to his siblings for being so cruel. "Kankuro?" he asked one day even though he had changed Kankuro from years of fear still was a bit jumpy "Yes?" Gaara paused "Do you still mean what you said years ago" Kankuro was confused at first but his memory took him back to the day when they were small, he had protected Gaara and said that it was his job. "Of course I do, I mean what I say" it was a feeling of relief, for the first time in years Gaara smiled a real smile that was just for his brother. "Thank you" a warmth filled his heart, his eyes widened as Kankuro's arms brought him into a hug, he knew he was taking a risk but, it didn't matter. "I'll always be there for you Gaara". The feeling in his heart seemed to grow even more and his smile grew even bigger.

_Kazakage Rescue _

It was a week after, Gaara had been rescued. In that short time, it seemed as though the whole village looked up to him in respect, for he had protected them from the danger that nearly destroyed them. It was a great relief, knowing he felt needed by his people. Now where ever he went people would give him friendly gestures. And his fan girl population had doubled, they would swoon over him with complements, and argue who would date him first. He had to admit that he liked the attention, feeling fine that the village was safe again.

But his brother, he seemed to be depressed.

But why? He was alive safe back in Suna, so why was Kankuro so miserable? Wanting to find the answer for himself he nervously approached the bedroom, and tapped it "Come in" his muffled voice answered as Gaara entered Kankuro was near his table repairing his puppets that had been destroyed by Sasori, pieces and tools lay on the table as he tried to fix them. He finally looked up, "Yes?" it was quiet among the two for a couple moments before the silence was broken "I'm sorry" Gaara looked confused "What?" "I'm sorry that I couldn't save you, I really did try. But I guess I'm not strong enough" his fists clenched in frustration "I'm supposed to protect you, me! But I failed you where taken away because of me I had to sit there in the hospital while you where..." his voice trailed off. A tear then escaped running down his cheek he then bent to his knees and his head touched the floor "Forgive me" Gaara looked at his brother in sadness, Kankuro was angry at himself for not being able to try and rescue him, he bent to his knees a laid a hand on his brother's back. "Please Kankuro don't bow to me, I already forgive you, you gave it your everything but you where poisoned, and that wasn't your fault". Kankuro lifted his face to show the tears, that came freely now. "I promise next time I won't let anyone take you away, I'll be there for you no matter what" "I'd like that" Kankuro then took Gaara in a hug and this time he returned it "Brother".

And from then on, there bond had been sealed, For they where brothers and they loved each other dearly. Kankuro never broke his promise and like he should was always there to support and care for his baby brother.

**This is my first attempt to do a Gaara/Kankuro brother fic, I hope that it turned out alright.**

**I try to write more similar to this later. **


End file.
